


Fictober18

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: Mystrade ficlets written for #fictober18 prompts on Tumblr.





	Fictober18

Greg rolled off of Mycroft and flopped onto his back on his side of the bed. 

"Wow," he said, breathlessly. "That was fantastic." He heard Mycroft snort beside him. Greg rolled onto his side and gazed at his lover. "What?" he questioned, smiling. 

"No one has ever said that to me in these circumstances," admitted Mycroft.

"No one has ever told you that you were good in bed?" Greg asked incredulously.

"No," said Mycroft, eyes downcast. "Quite the opposite actually." 

"Well, it must have been them, because it certainly wasn't you. You're attentive, passionate and sexy as hell." 

Greg noticed that Mycroft didn't look convinced, so he grabbed his hand and put it over his rapidly beating heart. 

"Can you feel this? That's all you. You did this to me. So don't doubt your sexual prowess, ever. You're perfect, and I'm so glad you're mine." 

Greg leaned in for a kiss, and they cuddled closer in bed, Greg still clasping Mycroft's hand close to his heart.


End file.
